The Ranger, Calenglin
by JessicaDupont
Summary: One nigth Harry gets a visit in his dreams.He gets a wish.He wants to get away from the Wizardworld.Where the hell does he end up?HPLotR xover
1. Prologue

_**Merlin in mindspeech  
**Harry in mindspeech_

****

THE RANGER, CALENGLÎN

Harry Potter lay in his bed on Privet Drive Nr.4. It was the 31th of July 1996; wich was Harry's 16th birthday. About a month ago Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had died and Harry had finally accepted his death.

Harry Potter wasn't the overage teenager who had problems like girls and school, no he had mad people after him who wanted either to kill him or worship him!  
You see, Harry Potter was famous and he was a wizard. Now you would likely look at me like I was mad and then go and call the men in the pretty white jackets, but magic was real. To Harry, it was his whole world, but now it was an itty bitty problem in this world named Voldemort. You see, this Voldemort-person is so stupid so we will not even talk about him.

Harry Potter was currently (like I said before) lying on his bed, thinking. He tried to empty his mind before he fell asleep.

DREAM  
_Harry looked around him. Where the hell was he?  
"Welcome, Harry, I have been waiting for you" a voice said from behind him and Harry turned around. There stood an old man with long white beard and white hair (No not Dumbledore).  
He had a staff in his hand that had many motif and pattern in it. Harry could practically **feel** the power from the staff and the man.  
"Who are you?" Harry whispered in awe. The man smiled friendly at him. "I am Merlin, as I am sure you know about, and we are in your mind" The man, Merlin, said.  
"Why are you here?" Harry asked, suspicious. Merlin was still smiling,  
"The Fates has granted you a wish. You can wish anything between heaven and Earth, but we cannot wake the dead" he said in a sad tone. Harry frowned. What was it he wished the most?  
'**Somewhere…Somewhere I don't get reminded of Sirius all the time…**' he thought. When he voiced this wish, Merlin's eyes twinkled.  
"I know the place!" he said  
"Be warned, it will be a little bumpy!" was the warning._  
DREAM ENDED

When Harry woke up again he noticed that he wasn't on Privet Drive # 4 anymore.  


'Where the hell am I?' Harry thought confused.  
****

:You wanted to come away from those horrible relatives of yours: a voice said in his head, happily.  


:Who is in my head: Harry said, mentally, in his head.  
****

:Merlin. Who did you think? The Easter Bunny: Merlin said sarcastically.  


:Shut Up: Harry said and looked around him.

He was in a clearing, which was full of light and birdsong.  


:Like I said before, WHERE THE HELL AM I: Harry yelled in his mentally voice.  
****

:Usch, you are about twenty miles from Fornost**_ in Middle-Earth:_**

Harry frowned,  


:I am where:  
****

:Middle-Earth. And for your information, you are VERY far away from home:

Harry said only one thing. "Damn!"

READ AND REVIEW!  
------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Cliffy! And for them who wonder, yes I'm using a map over Middle-Earth when I write this story. **Fornost** is actually a city in Middle-Earth; it is a little Northwest of Bree.


	2. Aragorn, a broken sword and A new name

**THE RANGER; CALENGLÎN  
CHAPTER ONE: ARAGORN, A BROKEN SWORD AND A NEW NAME.**

When Harry woke up he was stiff and sore from sleeping on the ground. It had been about a week ago since Merlin had sent him there.  
"I must find another place to sleep then the ground" Harry muttered as he sat up. It was a week since Merlin had sent him here and since then he hadn't seen a fucking soul. He had wandered on foot and slept in the hidden places he had found.  
Since Harry didn't know what you could eat in this world, he had not eaten in a week. To say that he was hungry was an understatement.

Harry packed his things and put out the glowing embers of yesterdays fire. He shouldered his bag and started walking. The things he had was only things he had found at his side after he had woken the second day.

It was a bottomless backpack, a bow with a quiver of arrows, two long knives, and a sword with small emeralds on the handle. In the backpack he had found several sets of clothes. It was all the same, Dark green trousers, brown tunic, comfortable leather shoes and a grey cloak. He had also found parchment, ink and several quills.

Harry continued to go in a fast pace for about two hours, before the lack of food hit him and he collapsed on the ground. He laid there for about fifteen minutes before footsteps were heard.  
"By the Valar!" a male voice said, surprised. Harry felt someone kneel beside him and carefully took the backpack off his shoulders before the person rolled him over.  
"An elf" the man said and Harry opened his eyes a bit and saw his saviour.

The man had long black hair, but it was tangled and dirty, and grey eyes. He had stubble on his face and upper lip.  
He looked a bit like Sirius, Harry noted absently.  
"Are you all right, Mellon nín?" the stranger asked. Harry shaked a bit on his head.  
"Need food" he whispered weakly. The stranger started to search around in his own bag, and asked,"When was the last time you ate?"  
"'Bout a week ago" Harry replied.

The stranger laid down something that looked like bread wrapped in a leaf and some meat. This he gave to Harry after he had helped him to sit against a nearby tree.  
"Thank you, stranger" Harry said before he started on the food.  
"My name is Aragorn, but many know me as Strider. Who are you, and where do you come from?" the man, Aragorn, asked.  
"I'm Harry and you are the first I have met." Harry said. Aragorn raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean, friend?" he asked.

**_  
: You can trust him. I do:_** Merlin piped up sudden.

_  
: Yes, but you are insane. :_ Harry retorted.

**_  
: Ow, that hurt, it struck really deep. :_** Merlin said sarcastically.

_  
: I'm happy that I get to know that I'm doing my job. : _Harry said.

And it was so, that Aragorn, son of Arathorn, also called Strider, got to know the story of Harry Potter, **The – Boy – Who – Became – Lost – In – Middle – Earth**.

Harry was worried; Strider had not said a word since Harry had told him his story. Would Strider believe him? Or would he think that Harry was insane?

Without warning, Strider looked up.  
"You are a 16 year old wizard, who is lost in Middle Earth, and is also an elf and you don't have an idea about how to use a sword?" he asked calmly.  
Harry nodded.

Strider stood up, and for a second Harry was afraid that he would leave him.  
But Strider took out his sword, while motioned to Harry to do the same.  
"All this we are going to do something about, starting with the swords. En Garde!" he said and branded his sword.

They trained with the swords for almost two hours until a '_Clang_' sounded around them and both Harry and Strider looked at the ground, surprised.  
There laid the blade of Striders sword, and in his hand he held the handle.  
They looked at the handle and saw that it had been broken off a bit above the handle.

"Well…" Strider said, "That was a surprise". Then he looked at Harry,  
"I think that you are getting hold on this!" he said and clapped Harry on his shoulder.  
"Well done, Calenglîn, well done indeed!" Harry just smiled.

"Calenglîn?" he asked Strider and looked at him.  
The Ranger nodded, "Calenglîn – Green glint in elfish" he explained.

"Calenglîn" Harry said,

"I like it" Strider just smiled at him.

-----------------------

READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter one is done!  
Go me! Go me!

I'm starting at Chapter two so you will problary get it this weekend.  
((It's friday, 15:21 afternoon at my place in Sweden!))

Keep reading! Please//JD


	3. Hobbit talk, Bree and The Prancing Pony

**_THE RANGER, CALENGLÎN.  
CHAPTER TWO: Hobbit talk, Bree and the Prancing Pony._**

It was two days since Aragorn had saved Harry, now named Calenglîn. The both rangers sat at a campfire and shared stories of their lives.  
Calenglîn was a bit surprised that the throne of Gondor rightfully was Aragorn's.  
Aragorn was equally surprised to learn that Harry was the only one who could kill Lord Voldemort.

Aragorn and Calenglîn had stayed at the place where Aragorn had found Calenglîn. Aragorn had taught Calenglîn the languages of the elves, Quenya and Sindarin.  
He had also taught Calenglîn how to hunt in the wild, something a ranger has to know. Calenglîn now knew how to use his bow, sword and knives. He was a fully trained ranger.

"I will depart to the Shire tomorrow" Aragorn said as they made themselves ready for bed. "Oh, what are you going to do in the Shire? Isn't it just Hobbits who live there?" Calenglîn asked.  
"I will be watching the edges of the Shire for Gandalf. He is worried about two of the hobbits, Bilbo and Frodo Baggins. He suspects that a ring that Bilbo has in possession is the One Ring of power" Aragorn said.

Calenglîn gasped, "The One Ring? The bane of Isildur!" he asked, surprised.  
Aragorn nodded, "Bilbo had now turned 110 years, which is very old for a hobbit" he said. Calenglîn whistled, "Not bad! But what are Gandalf going to do about it?" Calenglîn asked while he crawled into his 'bed'.

"Watch. If something happens he will take both the hobbits and the ring to Rivendell" Aragorn said. "Okay, goodnight then" Calenglîn said and put out the fire.  
"Goodnight my brother" was the last thing he heard before sleep claimed him.  
****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Calenglîn woke up the next morning he found out that both Aragorn and Aragorn's things were gone. A letter lay on the ground beside Calenglîn's head. He picked it up and read it:

"**_Dear Calenglîn  
I'm sorry that I had to go so soon, but I got a message from Gandalf. I suggest that you go to Bree and find the Inn, the Prancing Pony. Stay there for a couple of days before you starts towards Rivendell. I wish you all the luck, and maybe we will see each other soon again. I have left some money for you, use it well.  
Your brother  
Aragorn_**"

Calenglîn closed his eyes, _**'Your Brother'**_; He now knew that he had family in Aragorn Elessar. And it felt good.

Calenglîn packed all of his things, killed the glowing embers and shouldered his bag before he started towards east. He had a quest to do; first he would go to Bree, then to Rivendell. It took a day and a half for Calenglîn to reach Bree.  
He pulled up the hood over his head before he knocked on the ports of the town. A little window-like thing was opened and an old man peered through.

"Who are you? And what is your business here?" he asked. Calenglîn raised an invisible eyebrow.  
"I am Calenglîn, ranger from west. I'm looking after the Inn _**(here he looked at Aragorn's letter)**_ '_The Prancing Pony_'" he said. The man smiled crookedly,  
"Come in then, I'm sorry but I have to ask, young sir" he said and opened the doors.  
"I understand sir" Calenglîn said as he walked through the doors.

He took a deep breath and started walking. He was finally in Bree.

------------------------------------

READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 2 is done!  
Go Me! Go Me!

Is **anyone** reading?


	4. Of Stone Trolls, Memories and Watchers

**_TITLE:_** The Ranger, Calenglîn.

**_AUTHOR:_** JessicaDupont (JD!)

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Do I look like JRR Tolkien and JK Rowling to you? Sadly, no the Characters is not mine, exept for **Snowflame!**

**_AUTHORNOTES:_** Nothing right now!

* * *

THE RANGER; CALENGLÎN  
CHAPTER THREE: Of Stone Trolls, Memories and Watchers.

Calenglîn sat alone in a room at the Inn the Prancing Pony, in the town of Bree. He had now been there for two days and it was time to move on to Rivendell, the elven city of Lord Elrond.

He got up and took his bag and walked out of the room and closed the door. Then he walked down to the reception and over to Mr Butterbur.  
"Give this letter to Strider the next time he comes, please?" he said and Butterbur nodded. Calenglîn gave him the key to his room and paid for the time he had been there and walked out from the Inn. When outside he took a deep breath, and then let it out.

He started towards the port that led out of Bree. But when he walked past a stable he stopped and looked. **_'Maybe it would go faster with a horse, then on foot'_** Calenglîn thought. He turned and walked into the stable. He saw a man outside one of the boxes and walked towards him.  
"Excuse me, are any of these horses to sale?" he asked the man. The man turned and smiled at Calenglîn. "Just one, sir, just Snowflame over here. I just don't understand why nobody wants her" the man said and led Calenglîn over to a white horse.

Snowflame was a name that really suited the horse, as its body was pure white as was the mane and tail. Her eyes were ice-blue and seemed to sparkle. Calenglîn gasped, "She is beautiful! How can anybody _not_ love her?" he asked as he petted the horse behind her ears. That was how Snowflame got an owner, and how Calenglîn got a new best friend.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It had taken Calenglîn almost two and a half days to ride to Rivendell. He had stopped at the place named Weathertop (he had gotten a map over Middle Earth when he was in Bree) before he continued. He had ridden over a bridge and continued a bit more before he came to a forest. On the map it was written, **Trollshaws,** so Calenglîn guessed that the forest was named that.  
He later found out why...

It had been when he had walked around looking after firewood, when he had looked up and had seen three huge trolls standing above him with their fists raised. To say that he had been scared to death would have been an understatement. He then realized that they were made of stone and became a little embarrassed.  
Of course, he would have realized it if he had seen the bird nest behind one of the trolls ears first.

Calenglîn snorted and Snowflame looked up. "It's nothing my friend, nothing but a fool's thoughts" Calenglîn said with a sigh. The ranger took his firewood and started up a fire.  
The sky was darkening fast as the night was falling. Soon you could hear an owl hooting and Calenglîn felt a pain in his heart as he remembered his own Hedwig, who was still in the Wizard world. He stroked his, now, long black hair behind a pointed ear.

Calenglîn could still remember when he had noticed the changes in his body. He smiled softly as he remembered and as he did that, he didn't see the two people who sat in a tree a bit in front of him.

__

**oOo**MEMORY**oOo**

_  
Harry looked around himself again in this new place. 'A bit outside Fornost'? Much help there Merlin! He shaked his head and stood up.  
Why, oh, why had he listened to that old coot?_

Harry frowned, why did he feel different? He looked down at his body. Everything normal…WAIT A MINUTE! When the Hell did he got so long legs? Harry around fast then froze when he felt something around his head. He lifted a hand hesitantly and touched his head.  
It was then he realized that it was his HAIR that he had felt. It was long! 

Harry closed his eyes. "Merlin" he said slowly, "When I see you next time, I'm going to kill you!" He opened his eyes again and saw a river at his left side. He rushed over and looked into it. Staring back was NOT him!

The being staring back was pale and looked like a dark haired angel. Its face was finely sculptured with a hard jaw line, perfect nose and slighted slanted green eyes. It had long black hair (Not the dark brownish hair Harry had before).  
When Harry lifted a hand to put it behind an ear he saw them.  
The points.

**HE HAD POINTY EARS!**

Harry let his body fall back against the grass. 'All right' He thought, 'I can't deny it anymore. That dark haired angel IS me!' He sighed.

Why did thing like this always happen to him?

_**oOo**END OF MEMORY**oOo**_

Calenglîn stood up and stretched. He smiled and walked over to Snowflame who was eating on a bit of grass. Calenglîn took the reins and led her over to the fire. He sat down and she followed him. Calenglîn started to stroke Snowflame between her ears and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Why do I get the feeling that you had been waiting for me, girl?" he asked and kissed her between the eyes.  
"Sleep girl. We will need it if we are to reach Rivendell before tomorrow night" Calenglîn said and lay down against his horse. Soon they both were asleep.

**oOoOo**

The beings in the tree looked at each other before they climbed down from the tree.  
"Shall we forget sleep and go home and tell Ada?" One of them said.  
The other nodded and they both ran towards the City of Rivendell.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**  
**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**  
There! Look! It's long, don't complain! it **is** two and a half pages in Word!  
And now for the _**reviwers**_!

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin**: I will update soon again... If I can get time enougth to actually **_do_** it!

**JuMiKu**: _Waves Back_ I'm trying! I'm Trying! Okey! I will try to make the chapters longer. Happy reading!

**Ruth**: Sure, I will. This is the first story I actually have a future for!

**Strmbringr**: Me? Story alert? _Flattered_ Jepp, It will be **Harry/Legolas Slash** later in it's own good time! _Drools_

**elvengoddess696**: Interesting? Well, that's one way to put it...

**Jenn007**: More? Coming right up (As soon I can write and update!)


	5. Valleys and Elves

After Two weeks of insolation, I'm Back! You can try to write on stories when you are cooped up in a little house in a forest. But now I'm back and here is Chapter Four! _Go Me, Go Me!_

Thanks to my Reviewers!

_Strmbringr  
elvengoddess696  
JuMiKu  
mooneyoukai  
hermoine21  
Illeanah  
Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi  
suu  
Melshenia Kari  
_

* * *

The Ranger, Calenglîn  
Chapter Four: Valleys and Elves

* * *

Calenglîn woke up at the crack of dawn. For the first time since he had come to Middle Earth he was well rested. He silently got up from his 'bed' and stretched. He took his bow and arrows and walked into the forest to find some breakfast.

* * *

After a meal of rabbit and a bit of the bread-like thing Aragorn had given him, Calenglîn and Snowflame were on their way to Rivendell. When they had come out from the forest, Calenglîn had to ride over a small bridge.  
An hour and a half after Calenglîn had started his journey, it started to rain. Calenglîn swore worse than a dwarf as he tried to find his cloak in the pack and threw it over himself and put up the hood. Luckily, the rain stopped after an hour and the road was able to ride on and the mud soon disappeared, thanks to the sun. 

Calenglîn rode on and soon he came upon unexpected valleys, narrow with steep sides, that opened suddenly at his feet. When he looked down into the valleys he saw something wonderful.

He gazed down at the trees below and running water at the bottom. There were gullies he could leap over, but very deep with waterfalls in them. There were dark ravines that one could neither jump over nor climb into. There were bogs, some of them green and pleasant places to look at, with flowers growing bright and tall; but a pony with a pack on its back would never have come out of again.

It took some time for Calenglîn to ride into the valleys itself, but when he came down it was worth it.  
The elves that lived in Rivendell stopped and looked when the hooded stranger rode into the city. The stranger looked dark and mysterious but the horse was pure white, a strange mix they decided. Maybe he was traveller seeking shelter.

Calenglîn could feel the elves' eyes in his back but they were not of his concern. His goal was to talk with Lord Elrond, Aragorn's father. Or should he say, Estel?

Calenglîn had heard much of the man; apparently he was an old warrior from the war of the ring, a father of three sons (_One of them adopted_) and a daughter, The Lord of Rivendell and was married to Lady Galadriel's, The Lady of Lothlórien, daughter Celebrían before she had left these shores and sailed to Valinor.

Calenglîn had been warned by Aragorn to look out for the twin sons of Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir.  
They were apparently called 'The Prank Lords of Rivendell' by Middle Earth, Or at least by the elves.

'_Well,_' Calenglîn thought '_I am the son of a Marauder and the godson of another, I know of all pranks in The Book of Pranks. You think that they can surprise me?_' he snorted at that thought.

He stopped, however, when he came to the courtyard of The House of Elrond. Because there, on the steps, stood Elladan & Elrohir Elrondion and Elrond Peredhel, waiting on him.  
"Strider was right; those twin brothers of his _can_ surprise me!" Calenglîn muttered unwillingly.

****

ELROND'S P.O.V

It was early morning when my twin son's, Elladan and Elrohir, came rushing into my rooms.  
"Ions nín, what is it?" I asked them. I looked on while the both of them clung to each other while trying to catch their breath.

"Ada, you would never believe what we saw!" They both said together.

"In Trollshaws there was…"

"…An Elf who looked…"

"…like Ammë but…"

"…he had black hair…"

"…a white horse…"

"…And sparkling green eyes!" they ended together.

I froze at the last description. '_It can't be…Can it?_'

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued… 

* * *

Elrondion: Son of Elrond  
Ion(s) Nín: My Son(s)  
Ada/**Adar**: Dad/**Father** (Daddy, for really small elflings)  
Ammë/**Naneth**: Mum/**Mother** (Mummy, for really small elflings)

* * *

**  
_Just a little vote here please!  
_  
Should Calenglîn be the Grandson of:**

Galadriel & Celeborn

Or of

Elrond Peredhel.

**_AND!_**

Should Lily had been:

Kidnapped as a Hour old baby

Or should she

Have gone to Hogwarts at the age of 11? (Baby Elf!Lily at Hogwarts!)

_It's you who decides!You Vote, I Write!_

* * *


	6. Of Lords, Surprises and Homes

Sorry for the wait, but I am overworked here! Enjoy!

* * *

The Ranger, Calenglîn  
Chapter Five: Of Lords, Surprises and Homes. **

* * *

LAST TIME:**

**He stopped, however, when he came to the courtyard of The House of Elrond. Because there, on the steps, stood Elladan & Elrohir Elrondion and Elrond Peredhel, waiting on him.  
"Strider was right; those twin brothers of his can surprise me!" Calenglîn muttered unwillingly.

* * *

**

Calenglîn raised an eyebrow when he saw one of the twins put a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. He dismounted Snowflame and patted her on her neck before he took the reins and walked towards the elven lord.  
One of the servants came and led Snowflame away to the stables when Calenglîn gave him the reins. Calenglîn stopped in front of Elrond and put his right hand over his heart and swept it outwards in the traditional way of showing respect.

"What have brought you to our home, young one?" Elrond asked friendlily. He may have known that the elfling was on his way there, but it didn't mean that he knew _why_ he was there.  
"I was advised by one of our kin to come here. He told me that I could find rest and wisdom as well as lifelong friends" Calenglîn said, not looking the old elf-lord in the eyes.

Mentally, Elrond frowned. That gesture, so small but yet it was familiar. But who had done that before?  
"What are the name of our guest and the name of the kin he speaks of?" Elrond asked instead. Calenglîn blushed, "My name is Calenglîn," he answered.  
**:Elanoríon:** Merlin piped up suddenly.

"Calenglîn Elanoríon. And the kin I speak of told me his name was Strider." The elfling said. Elrond smiled, said elfling had an air of amusement surrounding him.  
He could almost **hear** the unspoken words, **_Strider indeed!_**

Elrond tipped his head to the side, "Tell me _tither pen_, why do you not look any of us in the eye?" Calenglîn looked up, but did not look either of them in the eye.  
"Because I do not want to invade the privacy of your minds, my Lord"

It was then it hit Elrond. It was then he realized who the elfling reminded him of.

_¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Elrond looked at the Lady of Lothlórien. "Why do you not look me in the eye my Lady?" he asked her. The Lady turned from the view of Rivendell she could see from the window.  
"Because I do not want to invade the privacy of your mind, my Lord." Galadriel said and walked put of the room.  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨_

Elrond smiled at Calenglîn before he turned towards the twins.  
"Elladan, can you find a room for young Calenglîn?" One of the twins (The one who had laughed) nodded and bounded into the house.

"Elrohir, can you get Erestor and Glorfindel and tell them to meet me in my study in half an hour?" The elf nodded and departed in the same manner as his twin.

Then, Elrond turned towards Calenglîn. "Come, little one, for The House of Elrond shall be your home as long as you wish. Why don't you tell me about you and about you gift?" Elrond smiled when Calenglîn stared at him.

"Oh, yes Calenglîn. I know about you gift, and I know someone who could help you control it" the elven lord said and led the elfling towards his study.

**TBC**

* * *

To my Reviewers: THANK YOU! I love you Sweeties.

**Caedyrn  
Lady FoxFire  
thelordofelves  
JuMiKu  
Sweet-single  
dark-artemis89  
Illeanah  
hermoine21  
Melshenia Kari  
Amby  
ds** (IDIOT! Did I say that he became fully trained? huh? huh?)  
**korrd** (You figured out the plot! I'm soooo proud of you!)  
**Kaede Laelithar** (Do that, and drop a line if you finds a _Harry-from-Mirkwood_ story!)

/J.D 


	7. Memories & New Friends

_School has started and I get grades this year! God help me!_  
**

* * *

**

**The Ranger, Calenglîn  
Chapter Six:** _Memories & New Friends_

**

* * *

_LAST TIME:  
_"Come, little one, for The House of Elrond shall be your home as long as you wish. Why don't you tell me about you and about you gift?" Elrond smiled when Calenglîn stared at him.  
"Oh, yes Calenglîn. I know about you gift, and I know someone who could help you control it" the elven lord said and led the elfling towards his study.

* * *

**  
Calenglîn tossed and turned in the bed before he threw his legs over the side of the bed and walked out on the attached balcony.  
The night was clear and cool, and the star of Eärendil, Gil-Estel, shone bright on the night sky.  
As Calenglîn stood there, he thought back on the talk between himself and Elrond earlier that day. 

**"""  
**Calenglîn sat in Lord Elrond's study, and at the other side of the big oak desk sat Elrond. Suddenly Elrond reached over the desk and captured Calenglîn's chin, tilting his head up so their eyes met. Calenglîn were assaulted with memories, Elrond's Memories, from his **very** long life.

Calenglîn saw when Elrond and Elros played as elflings; 

When their mother, Elwing, threw herself in the sea to save the last of the Silmarillions;

When High King Ereinion Gil-Galad took them under his wing;

The choice between Immortal or Mortal;

The sadness of Elros' choice;

The pain of Elros death, the first of the Dunádain and first king of Númenor;

The comeback of Glorfindel of Gondolin, The Balrog slayer;

The Fall of Sauron and the rise and fall of Isildur;

Meeting Celebrían;

Asking Lord Celeborn of her hand in marriage;

The wedding;

The birth of Elladan & Elrohir;

The twins as elflings;

The birth of Arwen;

Arwen as an elfling;

The capture and torture of Celebrían;

The rescue of Celebrían and her sailing to Valinor;

Arwen's traveling to Lothlórien;

Elrond Traveling to Lórien, someone were lost and a traitor found;

The arrival of Aragorn, later named Estel (Hope);

Estel's childhood and meeting with Legolas Thranduilíon;

Telling Estel of his heritage;

Aragorn & Arwen falling in love;

Aragorn traveling to the Dunádain and becoming a Ranger of the north;

Many years of worry and grief;

And last the arrival of Calenglîn himself…

_  
…and there the memories stopped. Elrond let go of Calenglîn's chin but Calenglîn continued to stare at him.  
"Why did you let me see?" he whispered after a minute.  
"Because if you are the one I believe you are, then you have the right to know" Elrond said in the same volume.  
The elfling raised an eyebrow, "And if I isn't?".  
Silver eyes glittered, "Then you shall know all the same". _

"You have a very weird way to think, Master Elrond" Calenglîn said and leaned against the back of his chair.  
Suddenly someone was knocking on the door to the study.  
"That should be Glorfindel and Erestor!" Elrond said and got up to open the door.  
"You wanted to talk to us Elrond?" one of them said. '**Glorfindel**' Elrond's thought offered. So the other must be Erestor.

Glorfindel was tall and straight; his hair was of shining gold, his face fair and young and fearless and full of joy; his eyes were bright and keen, and his voice like music; on his brow sat wisdom and in his hand was strength.

Erestor was also tall, and he held himself proudly; his hair was of the darkness before dawn, his eyes of deepest blue. His face was fixed into a mask of indifference; wisdom was his strength but he could be a quick and deadly enemy. Yet there was kindness and compassion beneath the icy walls of control. Something said Calenglîn that Erestor was an elf he could trust and rely on.

" Ah, yes. Calenglîn, this is Glorfindel and Erestor. Glorfindel, Erestor; this is Calenglîn Elanoríon." Elrond's voice cut through Calenglîn's thoughts like a hot knife in butter. "Welcome to Rivendell, Calenglîn" Glorfindel said cheerily.  
Calenglîn smiled softly, "Hannon le"

''''''''  
Calenglîn jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Erestor standing there.  
"Good evening, master Erestor." He said softly to the older elf.  
"Good evening young Calenglîn. Please, call me Erestor." The chief councilor said.  
"Very well. And please do not call me young. I may be young by age, but not by experience" Calenglîn said and smiled at Erestor.  
The older elf nodded, "Very Well"

TBC

* * *

YIPPEY! Chapter six is out and running people! 

**Lady FoxFire** (_Estel had told Harry that his twinbrothers E&E would be able to surprise him, but Harry said that they would not be able to. you know who won!)_  
**Illeanah  
methoslover  
Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw  
Sweet-single  
anna  
Mystiksnake  
**  
Love you all!

* * *

Hannon le: Thank you  
Elanoríon: Son of Elanor (_Hint hint!_)

* * *

Calen: Green (Sindarin)  
glîn: Gleam 

Calenglîn: Kalenglinn (_J.D is currently frowning at the weird text_)

CALENGLÎN: GreenGleam; GreenGlint

Êl: Star  
Amon: Hill (_The nearest word I could find_)

ELANOR: Flower; Starhill (_J.D is weird/Calenglîn_) (**Shut up!**)


	8. Of Weapons and Wizards

**There you have it! Chapter 7!**

* * *

The Ranger, Calenglîn  
Chapter Seven: Of Weapons and Wizards

* * *

LAST TIME:  
**Calenglîn jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Erestor standing there. "Good evening, master Erestor." He said softly to the older elf. "Good evening young Calenglîn. Please, call me Erestor." The chief councilor said. "Very well. And please do not call me young. I may be young by age, but not by experience" Calenglîn said and smiled at Erestor. The older elf nodded, "Very Well".**

* * *

"Come on! Faster, Calenglîn!" "Move your feet Calen'!"

This was the sounds that met Lord Elrond Peredhel when he walked outside one morning, not two weeks since the young elfling Calenglîn had arrived.  
Elrond walked down the path to the Archery fields where the voices had came from.

When he arrived he found Elrohir sitting on a rock at the side while Elladan had Calenglîn pinned to the ground, a beautiful sword in the elflings hand. Glorfindel stood at Elrohir's side and looked on in amusement.

With a pout, the green-eyed elfling pushed Elladan off and stood up, sword still in hand. Elladan raised his sword and said dramatically,  
"Look out! I have a sword and I won't hesitate to use it!"  
Calenglîn snorted and raised his own sword,  
"Look out! I, too, have a sword and don't quite know how to use it!"

This comment sent both Elrohir and Glorfindel into laughter until they were in stitches. Elrond joined in and first then the others noticed that they had an audience.  
"Good morning, Elrond! Wonderful day wouldn't you say?" Calenglîn said happily.

Elrond smiled, he had managed to get the young elf to stop call him, '_Lord Elrond_' or '_Master Elrond_' just a few days before. "Yes it is, _tither pen_, I agree." Elrond said.  
"Good morning Elladan, Elrohir. And to you too Glorfindel".

Both of the twins beamed at their father. "Good morning _Ada_!" they chorused. Glorfindel smiled at his friend,  
"Good morning Elrond, _Losto Mae_?" he asked.  
"Ah, just wonderfully. You self?" Elrond asked his old friend.  
"Good, good. Don't worry, I'm…" said the Balrog slayer but was cut off.  
"Quiet! Listen!" hissed Elladan. Calenglîn stretched his hearing to hear what the twin had heard. Then he heard it. It was a song.

_

* * *

_

"_Roads go ever ever on,  
Over rock and under tree,  
By caves where never sun has shone,  
By streams that never find the sea;  
Over snow by winter sown,  
And through the merry flowers of June,  
Over grass and over stone,  
And under mountains in the moon. _

Roads go ever ever on  
under cloud and under star,  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
Turn at last to home afar.  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen  
and horror in the halls of stone,  
look at last on meadows green  
And trees and hills they long have known."

* * *

Calenglîn saw both of Elladan & Elrohir's faces lit up. "It's Mithrandir! Mithrandir is here!" They cheered. Calenglîn turned puzzled eyes towards Elrond. "Who is Mithrandir?" he asked the lord hesitantly.  
(**A/N: I know that Harry has seen Elrond's memories, but isn't it much funnier if he doesn't know EVERYTHING?**)

Elrond smiled at him, "He is a wizard. One of the Wizards of Isengard and an old friend of ours. Everyone loves him even if he is a bit odd sometimes" The Elven lord said.  
Calenglîn raised an eyebrow and shrugged before he picked up his daggers.  
_'Why is it always a crazy wizard? Ever heard of a crazy witch?'_ The young elf rolled his eyes as he strapped the daggers to his forearms.

The daggers were beautiful. The handles were of black onyx and the blades of steel.  
The bow was of golden wood and had silver leaves and yellow flowers engraved on it.  
The arrows were of the same golden wood and had green and red fletching on them.  
His sword was the colour of silver and had small emeralds on the handle.  
'**A sword fit for a prince**' had Glorfindel said when he has seen it.

When Calenglîn looked up again he saw the wizard, Mithrandir, ride around a corner and into the courtyard. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the old man.

_'Showtime'_

**TBC**

* * *

In chapter 3, I noticed that I had written

"He was a fully trained Ranger".

I wrote wrong, it was supposed to be,

"He was** on his way to be** a fully trained Ranger".

Sorry, my fault.

When I wrote that Aragorn had taught him Sindarin & Quenya, then I meant the basics. You know, like…_Mae Govannen; Hannon le; Man, mas, manen, mar (What, Where, How, When); I eneth nín... (My name is…)_ etc.

The same on the sword- bow- knife training. Just the basics.  
Hunting is the same. Everything is basic things.

Again, my fault. /**J.D**

* * *

_Calenglîn's things: _  
1 bottomless pack  
1 bow + many arrows (red/green fletching)  
2 long, black handled, knives  
1 sword with emeralds on  
Clothes (trousers (leggings), tunics, a pair of shoes, cloak)  
Parchment, Ink, Quills  
1 Horse (Snowflame)

* * *

Thanks to my Reviewers!

**Wraith  
icymist07  
Sweet-single  
JuMiKu  
Lady FoxFire** (_Even **I** don't know what's going on. And I **am** the one who writes the story!_)  
**Illeanah  
**

I promise now (on my story's life) that the next chapter is gonna be on Elrond and Elanor.  
Did you know that _Elanor_ is a yellow flower in Lothlórien? I didn't when I took the name, I only knew that it meant _Flower_.

See ya sweeties//_**J.D

* * *

**_


	9. Musings of an Elven Lord

Here you have it, the promized chapter about Elanor.

* * *

The Ranger, Calenglîn  
_Chapter Eight: The Musings of an elven Lord_

* * *

**Elrond's P.O.V**

After my small meeting with The Young Elf Calenglîn I stayed in my study, deep in thought.  
A smile makes its appearance when I remember the elflings questions.  
**__**

"Why did you let me see?"  
"Because if you are the one I believe you are, then you have the right to know" I had answered.  
The elfling raised an eyebrow, "And if I isn't?"  
My eyes glittered, "Then you shall know all the same". 

I knew that the child had been confused by my answer, but I could guess (from his acceptance) that he had gotten many answers of the same kind.  
I know that I am 95 sure that young Calenglîn, indeed is the one I believe he is.

_The Son of Elanor_.  
Thy only she had eyes like that, and the only eyes with that colour, is the eyes of The Prophesied Ones.

I remember the day when the Flower of Lórien was born. I had been there, to help my daughter, **Arwen**, to keep my father-in-law, **Celeborn**, calm. I was also there, because it was my Sister-in-law that was to be born.

Arwen and Galadriel had spent many hours together, to decide on a name for the baby.  
Arwen had told me, that it had taken her and Galadriel almost seven months to decide.  
In the end it had been _Aredhel_ or _Elanor_.

Both Celeborn and I had thought that it was humorous. Noble Elf or Flower. Thy _Aredhel_ meant "**Noble Elf**" and _Elanor_ meant "**Flower**".

Arwen and I spent three hours watching Celeborn as he paced back and forwards. He only paused every time a cry could be heard from the birthing room.  
Three and a half hours after that Galadriel had been taken to the Birthing Room; one of the maidens came out with a bundle of clothes.

"Congratulations my Lord. May I introduce Princess Elanor Lasgalen of Caras Galadhon?" She had said and both Arwen and Celeborn had rushed towards the poor maiden and the newborn babe.

I just smiled at them and shook my head, Sometimes one had to wonder if Arwen was an adult elf at 1500 or just an elfling at 200. And don't get me started on Celeborn!

I walked over to the babe and looked at her. She looked a good bit as Celebrían, a mix of Galadriel and Celeborn, but not exactly.  
The elfling had red hair, something that was uncommon among elves, and she had emerald green eyes. I knew that Celeborn's mother had had green eyes, but from where came the red hair?  
Both of Galadriel and Celeborn were blonde.

Arwen, Celeborn, Galadriel and me spent the rest of the day with the baby girl.  
The next thing we knew, Elanor was kidnapped and gone;  
Galadriel & Celeborn in panic;  
Arwen in tears,  
and I was with the soldiers searching for the baby.

We never found her. That was 444 years ago.

...  
But now, now I understand. And I desperately hope that my suspicions are true.

_That Elanor Lasgalen truly was Lily Evans Potter…_

_

* * *

_

**_TBC_**

I'm evil, I know Grins

**Illeanah  
JuMiKu  
tdk99992000  
Ox King** (Oops! Sor-ree _Blushes_)  
**korrd** (_Eh, dude? Who the HELL said that ALL elves until now was not gay? **Raised eyebrow á la Elrond** If you have to know, it is that Glorfindel and Erestor is bonded, soulmates get the picture? If you have a problem with SLASH then get the Hell out of here..._)

Toodles, Sweeties//J.D


	10. Sadness in the Heart

The Ranger, Calenglîn  
Chapter Nine: _Sadness in the Heart_

* * *

**When Calenglîn looked up again he saw the wizard, Mithrandir, ride around a corner and into the courtyard. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the old man. **

_'Showtime'_

* * *

* * *

Calenglîn looked at 'Dan and 'Ro who was bouncing up and down like small children.  
"I will just go and put the weapons back into the armoury, shall I?" he said, while giving 'Dan and 'Ro a freaked out look. Elrond saw this of course and hid a small smile.

But while Calenglîn may have had played normal happy-go-lucky, he felt his heart hurt.  
Elladan and Elrohir were too much like the Weasley twins, Fred and George.  
Even if Calenglîn didn't want to admit it, he was homesick.

**_Now here you go again  
you say you want your freedom  
well who am I to keep you down?  
It's only right that you should  
Play the way you feel it  
But listen carefully to the sound  
Of your loneliness  
Like a heartbeat... drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering what you had  
And what you lost ...  
And what you had ...  
You know what you lost_**

Calenglîn walked into the armoury with the weapons. He put Elladan's sword where it was supposed to be and put away his own sword. He sighed as he remembered the Sword of Gryffindor, the proof that he truly was a true Gryffindor.  
And as he remembered that, he remembered Ginny, Ron, Hermione, The Twins, Remus, Sirius, The Order, Dumbledore, and all the others. It hurt, not knowing if he could go back, or if he was stuck in Middle Earth forever.

Calenglîn rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. The Faces of his friends and family flashed before his eyes.

**_Oh Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
They say women they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean you'll know  
You'll know…_**

Unnoticed, a tear found its way down his face. The elfling sunk down on the floor, shoulders shaking as he wept.  
He wept for his parents, who never got to grow old; He wept for his friends who could be lost to him forever; He wept for Cedric who never got to grow up and make a family; He wept for Sirius who never got the taste of real freedom.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around the weeping child.  
"Hush, why do thou cry, Calenglîn o Hogwarts?" whispered the soft voice of Erestor, "Why do thou weep such a bitter tears? Why do thou not smile as thou did before, when I watched you from the balcony?" The older elf asked softly.

Calenglîn smiled bitterly through his tears. "Because my friends, or you for the matter, do not know what a good actor I am" he said, "None of them could see through the mask I bore, The mask of false happiness and joy"

**_Now Here I go again I see the crystal vision  
I keep my visions to myself  
It's only me who wants to  
Wrap around your dreams and ...  
Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?  
Dreams of Loneliness  
Like a heartbeat... drives you mad  
in the stillness of remembering what you had  
and what you lost ...  
Who says what you had ...  
Ooh and what you lost_**

Erestor looked down sadly at the child in his arms. This was not the child he had sent to dinner the day before, but maybe that had been the mask? Erestor just hugged the elfling closer to him.

He knew that Calenglîn would not stay much longer. He could see it from the energy and interest he had showed when Erestor taught him about their world, Calenglîn seemed most interested in Lothlórien, Mirkwood and Rohan, but Gondor and the Grey Havens came a close second.

"It will be alright, little one, everything will be alright" Erestor whispered, "Everything will be alright". Calenglîn just clung to him as he wept.

**_Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
They say women they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean you'll know _**

Oh thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
They say women they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean you'll know  
You'll know ...  
You'll know ...  
You will know  
Ooo you'll know.

"Dreams" – Fleetwood Mac.

* * *

-_Sigh_-  
I love that song! Fleetwood soundslike Mirkwood to me, doesn't it?

Yep this is the chapter where Harry gets an outlet of his feelings. Nothing about Gandalf in here I'm afraid! -_Grin_-  
AAANNDD NOW...My Reviewers!

* * *

**korrd:** I'm not going after the books. I will put the incidents when I feel they should be. And Yes, Glorfindel lived in Gondolin, but Erestor was not even born then! They met when Glofie was reborn and send to Where-Erestor-Did-Happen-To-Live. And if you have something against Gay elves, then I think you should leave... Understood? -_Frown_-

* * *

**Sweet-single:** Here is your update! -_Smiles_-

* * *

**Illeanah:** -_Pouts_- I'm sorry, forgive me? -_Holds out a cookie_-

* * *

**Julia:** Yep a lot of Harry/Legolas here! You have come right girl!

* * *

**JuMiKu:** -_Gives a cookie_- Sorry?

* * *

**Mystiksnake:** It does, doesn't it? -_Grin_-

* * *

**tubbataha:** Yes Tubs, I know the plot seems unclear, but it will go better once the fun stuffs starts! -_Wolfish Grin_-

* * *

THERE! See Ya Sweeties//J.D

* * *


	11. Namárië!

* * *

_The Ranger, Calenglîn  
Chapter Ten: Namárië!_

**

* * *

****He knew that Calenglîn would not stay much longer. He could see it from the energy and interest he had showed when Erestor taught him about their world, Calenglîn seemed most interested in Lothlórien, Mirkwood and Rohan, but Gondor and the Grey Havens came a close second.**

**"It will be alright, little one, everything will be alright" Erestor whispered, "Everything will be alright". Calenglîn just clung to him as he wept.**

* * *

Erestor met Glorfindel's eyes as he came into the main hall carrying the sleeping body of Calenglîn. Glorfindel was perched on the main staircase as he had been for the last quarter of an hour.  
Glorfindel threw a concerned glance at the sleeping elfling, "Is he alright, _meleth_?" he asked as he kissed Erestor on the mouth.  
Erestor sighed, "Yes, he is fine. But," he paused "it is so much we don't know about him, that _anyone_ knows about him".

The former Gondolin elf smiled at his lover, "He has been here for little over two weeks love, of course we don't know everything of him" he said as they started towards Calenglîn's room.  
Erestor frowned, "Yes, but…" he stopped talking when Calenglîn started to stir, but relaxed when the elfling fell back to sleep.  
Glorfindel and Erestor continued the walk in silence.

It wasn't until Calenglîn lay in his bed as Erestor spoke up. "Love?" he whispered.  
"Yes Erestor?" Glorfindel asked.  
"If Calenglîn doesn't find any relatives here…" The dark haired elf started.  
Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, and Erestor hurried to end the sentence.  
"…Do you think we can adopt him?"  
Glorfindel stared at him for a second before he started to laugh.

* * *

Elrond frowned as he looked into Calenglîn's room.  
"Calenglîn?" he asked, "What are you doing?"  
Calenglîn looked up from his half packed satchel. "This may sound rude, Elrond, but I need to get out! The walls are closing in on me!" he said as he put the last of his clothes into the satchel.

Elrond nodded sadly, "You aren't the first to feel so. My sons feel like that too, sometimes.  
Estel feels it the most, hence the reason that he is almost never home". Elrond sat down at the bed and Calenglîn sat on the floor in front of him.  
"Even if it scares me, I want to see this world. Who knows when the people upstairs decide that it's time for me to go back?" The younger elf said with shining eyes.

Elrond sighed, "Even if it pains me, I will let you go. But I need you to take a message to Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien for me, can you do that?" he asked.  
Calenglîn nodded happily.  
Elrond stood up and walked out of the room, he stopped however in the doorway.  
"I will tell the cook to collect some food for you, to have on your travels, and I will fetch some better riding clothes than those you have there. We will meet again in the morrow, good night" he said and closed the door behind himself.

* * *

Erestor was walking/running down the hallway.  
Elrond had just told him that Calenglîn was leaving in the morn.  
He stopped in front of Calenglîn's door. Erestor knocked twice before he opened the door.

He stepped into the room and looked around for the young elf. What he saw made him smile.  
There, on the bed, lay Calenglîn asleep. He had not even pulled down the quilts but lay on them. Erestor shaked his head and, with many years of practise on the twins, pulled down the quilts and put them over the elfling, without waking said elfling.

Erestor kissed the elfling on the brow, blew out the candles and stepped out of the room.  
"Good night, Calenglîn" then he closed the door and left Calenglîn to sleep.

* * *

"Calenglîn, do you have to go?" "Calenglîn! Please stay!" "To where are you going Calenglîn?"

This was the questions the younger elves threw at Calenglîn as he walked down the hallway towards the doors that lead to the courtyard.  
The 'younger' elves were in reality many hundreds of years **older** than Calenglîn.  
The youngest of the group was 210 years old, while the oldest was the same age as Calenglîn's mother, Lily or Elanor, would have been; 444 years old.

Calenglîn turned around and walked backwards, to the delight of the youngest elflings.  
"I'm sorry, my friends. But I have to; I am going to Lothlórien to deliver a message to Lady Galadriel from Elrond." He said and smiled at the elves before he turned around and jogged out of the house.  
When he came outside he saw that the twins already had saddled Snowflame. Two saddlebags were attached at the saddle.  
Calenglîn smiled at the twins, "Hannon le, Mellon níns" he said as he mounted the white horse.  
The Twins just noddedat him.

"Calenglîn!"

Calenglîn looked over his shoulder.  
Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel and Mithrandir were coming out of the house. When they reached him, Elrond handed him a small leather bag.  
"The message is inside," he said, "Do not lose it."  
Calenglîn put it inside his satchel. "I won't Elrond" he said.

Calenglîn put on the satchel before he looked down at the elves around him.  
"Until we meet again, _Namárië_!" he said before he pulled on the hood of his cloak, and rode away.

**THE END**

**_

* * *

(Look out for "The Ranger, Calenglîn II"!)_**

* * *

Whoho!  
It's done! It's done!  
The first book in the collection is done!

I want to thank my reviewers. Thanks Sweeties!  
_OoMmLR One of My most Loyal Reviwers_

* * *

**korrd:** Ya know, I'm going start to ignore you now, Yep, I'm ignoring you!

* * *

**Angelo:** Sorry, but The One And Only for Harry/Calenglîn is LEGOLAS! MWOHAHA!

* * *

**Illeanah:** OoMmLR! I know you are only joking, no sweat!

* * *

**JuMiKu:** OoMmLR! Nice!Erestor is the best isn't it? I hate stories where 'Restor is cold and evil.

* * *

**hplver:** Thanks!

* * *

**SeulWolfe:** Yep, this is Slash. I have no idea who took Lily. He brought Harry there to learn to live.

* * *

Love you Sweeties!  
/J.D

* * *


	12. Note!

Darlings!  
This part of the story is over and if you haven't noticed, I have edited part II of this story.  
So go to my Profile and click on the link "**The Ranger, Calenglîn II**".

And please, Review!

/_**J.D**_

PS! Thanks to **JuMiKu** (my BETA) for telling me of this little mistake. Thanks sweetie!


End file.
